Will You Come Over Tonight?
by Holly17
Summary: Some things are never enough...


"Will you come over tonight?"  
  
"Can't, Paul's taking me out to dinner."  
  
"You and him okay?"  
  
"I think so. You know I'm confused about what to do."  
  
"Yeah, I just want you to be happy. If you're happy then I'm happy, Steph."  
  
"I don't want you to be sad though. You have to watch me everyday with, Paul. Plus, he makes it worse because he knows you fancy me."  
  
"Being with you is all I need right now."  
  
~  
  
"Where've you been?"  
  
"Having sex with kurt, where'd you think? I was arranging the promo's tomorrow. Er, you know he has to give me a rose, right?"  
  
"Yeah, well the storywriter's are shit lately, you'll just have to put up with it."  
  
She smiled, "Guess so."  
  
"Don't say it like that. Wype the smile off your face as well."  
  
Steph put her hand on Paul's chest, "You don't like me smiling?"  
  
He hugged her but didn't feel she was comfortable, "Of course I like you smiling, I just don't like you insinuating that you love, Kurt."  
  
"Who said anything about loving, Kurt? So, we get on well, but isn't it you that I come home to? Aren't you the man I sleep with?"  
  
"Beginning to wonder these days. You never want to have sex these days. You always go do something else or say you're tired and go to bed early."  
  
"Well so-rry for being tired and going to bed early. I'll stay up next time and wear myself out."  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
"No, come on." She lay on her back on the bed, "Let's go now then." To her surprise her reverse psychology failed to work and he undressed and climbed upon her. She yelped in surprise as he hitched up her summer style dress and in one uncontrollable movement he entered her. Nothing like she'd experienced before. Especially not with kurt. With kurt he'd kiss her first. Maybe caress her hips, her thighs, her breasts, tell her she is a queen and a princess. Something which Paul would have to think long and hard about before he'd be able to find it within him to tell her. "Ah." She closed her eyes. "I love you, baby." "Um.again." He unskilfully yanked on her breast.  
  
"Kurt.Kurt.Kurt Angle, I love you." Shit, she dropped her head back onto the sheets and turned on her side as Paul pushed himself up getting dressed and throwing everything in sight at the walls.  
  
"Fucking lying slut!" He yelled and slammed the door with nothing left to say.  
  
~  
  
Kurt opened the door in a tuxedo and a top hat.  
  
Steph was flooding with tears but she managed a laugh, "Where the bloody hell you going in that?" She smiled.  
  
"My brother's having a fancy dress party, I was gonna invite you but you had plans. What's wrong?" He held the embrace tightly.  
  
She chuckled, "He left me." She cried, "He was going crazy. He was insde me and I closed my eyes. I said your name, I told you I lovee you and then it was him and I didn't plan it and he heard and he-"  
  
"It's alright." He rubbed her back, smoothly pulling her inside to the sofa. "You wanna talk, talk. You don't, just sit here with me."  
  
"Who are you supposed to be?"  
  
"Um?"  
  
"The outfit?"  
  
"Ohh, no one in particular, just some old fashioned posh dude."  
  
"You look good. Can I come?"  
  
"We don't have to go. If you wanna talk we can stay here."  
  
"I want to come. I also want to have the luxery of undressing you from that later."  
  
"You have it."  
  
"You got anything I can wear?"  
  
"There's a wedding shop downstairs. You can be my bride. Will you marry me?"  
  
She laughed, "Yeah."  
  
"I'm serious." He kissed her neck.  
  
"Yes. That serious enough for you?"  
  
"I love you, Steph.but I can't see you with Paul again. I want you to get your stuff and be with me. I said before that being able to be with you is enough for me but it really isn't. I want to have you all of the time. You're my world and I'm begging you to let me stay in it forever. Please."  
  
She looked at him in the eyes, "Since when did yes mean no?" She kissed him. "Where did you say that wedding shop was?"  
  
21-54 7/10/03 I want him 


End file.
